


Child of Poseidon

by GabxLuci2796



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson Friendship, Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace Friendship, BAMF Annabeth Chase, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: New version of "hurting the son of a god".In actuality I was trying to name this "Posiedon's  child" but I decided against  it. Anyways  please  enjoy the new version. No flames please .Percy is being hunted by the avengers leading to Percy getting seriously injured and he calls upon his father for help. Poseidon  responds which leads to an intergalactic trial with the avengers as the guilty party and Loki as the lawyer for them. This should be fun.





	1. The Cry For Help-Midgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't love how the "hurting the son of a god" was heading so I decided to redo it.  
> I'm still leaving the original up though.

Fires ragged, smoke rising up to block the sun out,  and rubble made out of concrete & steel littered  everywhere in a street of New York City. The harsh breathing was the only thing that an injured Percy Jackson could hear. That and the sound of his heart beating blood  into his ears blocked out almost everything as he dove behind a large pile of rubble.

 

The movement caused Percy to gasp and clutch at his ribs on the left side of his body where it was bleeding profusely. Not to mention the concussion  Percy was sure he had long with his eye sight not working properly. A broken leg and a sprained  arm was not helping matters at all either. Plus the venom he got on himself from fighting two monsters  a half hour earlier wasn't exactly  the ideal especially  since Percy no longer had the Achilles heel.

 ~~~~**Bang!!!**

 

The pile of rubble was demolished  by a massive green fist followed by an energy blast from an arc reactor. Percy was able to move out of the way from being crushed. Unfortunately  Percy was unable to avoid an exploding  arrow  followed the Widow's bite to his backside causing Percy to scream out in pain. " _That's gonna hurt in the morning", thought Percy," I can't even defend myself against them if they where monsters then sure no problem but their humans so that's a bummer."_

 

 _"Freeze you are to be taken into custody by order of the Avengers" shouted the spangled guy decked with a shield. 'Y_ _eah right whatever you say flag dude', thought Percy as he dodged a laser beam from the flying suit of armor._ _Dashing through the crowd of pedestrians who were caught up in this mess, Percy weaved through oncoming cars, motorcycles, and joggers as he moved through Time Square._

_"Man, that kid can move fast." said Barton as he hopped on a motorcycle with Natasha at the wheels, Hulk stomping away, Steve running and Ironman flying after the target._ _'Sheesh can't a guy get a break I mean a few moments of peace without trouble, it feels like I'm cursed sometimes,' thought Percy making his way into central park._

_"Got him in our sight" said Iron-man from up high before zooming down to corner Percy. "Roger that" said Widow following close behind._ _Percy stopped to catch a break but it cost him, when a beam, a arrow, a bullet, a shield , and twenty pounds of green fists hammering down into his backside finally did the trick._ _Percy let out a scream of agony before landing on his side with labored breaths._ "We caught the suspect" said Steve in his earpiece. "Good we're only a few seconds from you" said Fury and sure enough black SUV's pulled up with armed men getting out along with director Fury.  "Great job now lets get him locked up in a cell" said fury. 

 

Suddenly  the sky darkened as storm clouds gathered and thunder with lightning  roared across the sky. The winds picked up and along came Thor with his might hammer and cape blowing  behind  him to create a opposing figure. "Thor, welcome back.", said Steve as he took off his cowl to wipe away the sweat from his brow. "Well meet my friends. What foul villain have you caught this time?" Asked Thor with a great booming laugh.

 

"Percy Jackson, wanted for destruction of property and national monuments and a long list of other offenses. He's been on SHIELDS  wanted list since his earlier  teenage year.", replied Clint. Thor's face paled drastically  when he heard the news, it continued to  grow  paler with each passing  word that left Clint ' mouth. "Is something  wrong?" Asked Natasha. "My friends  we have made a grave mistake. We must release him quickly before it's too late!!!" Shouted Thor in absolute panic. Before two SHIELD agents could reach Percy the boy  was able to speak before passing out from the pain. 

 

**"Father,please, help me."**

 

 

 Everything was enveloped in white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has ideas for crimes Percy should be labeled with let me know. I MAY even dedicate a chapter to those who do. ;)


	2. Call for help received

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember people kudos and comments help me write and post faster. ;)  
> Also it's winter time for this story also have great ideas on on outfits. ^.^
> 
> My birthday today I'm now 23 years old and this chapter is a gift for me to you. Enjoy. :) :) :)
> 
> I own nothing.

**_ Olympus-Empire states Building- new York city _ **

The gods of the Greek pathology  were celebrating wonderful  news that could bring closure of strife that has been going on since the beginning  of when promethus stole sacred fire to give to the humans.

(Or in other words Zeus is finally  stopping his man whorish ways meaning no more Hera going on  rampages. Quite a few were rather horrific  and as such the author is blocking it for those who still are innocent  of mind.)

"My fellow Olympians, I am  proud to announce  that I pledge my undying  fidelity  to my wife on the River of Styx to never again cheat on my faithful devoted spouse unless she says I can", announced  Zeus as he raised one hand containing ambrosia  and his other hand holding his beaming wife close to him in a warm huge.

Thunder  struck to symbolize  the  vow causing  a roar of approval  from the beings as Zeus  looked at Hera lovingly which was returned  with equal  love. Drinks and food  were passed  out  as the party started to get into the  full  swing of  things .  

Suddenly  the statue of  Percy crumbled with  pieces  breaking off causing  the  party  goers  to stop with the sinking  feeling  of  dread and worry spreading .

 An overhead voice was heard crying out for help. "That's Percy's voice" said  Posedion  who looked  like  he was having  a heart  attack quickly  turned to a rainbow haired goddess, "Isris!! Hurry, show me what has transpired ." 

A mist - like  picture appeared showing Percy badly injured calling for help. "WHO DARES TO DO THIS  TO  MY  SON !!!!!!!!" Screamed Posedion  who was shaking  in rage  so great that the seas roared in absolute   turmoil and the earth began to shake.

The other powerful  beings were also enraged of how  badly injured the hero  of  olympus  was especially  when they realized that the Norse God of Thunder was partly  at fault  for  striking  a lethal  blow on the savior and also because Asgard and the Greeks had an uneasy truce that they leave each other  alone which thanks to Thor and his friends is now ruined.

"Don't  worry  brother  we will  make them pay.", Said Zeus  placing his hand on Posedion's right shoulder ."That's  correct  brother," said  Hades as he placed his hand on Posedion's left shoulder. Hearing those words made Posedion's heavy heart  lighten a bit.

" Now  we just make them pay Olympus style" said Hera as she walked to her scared brother, stopping in front of him to caress Poseidon's cheek in a family  affection gesture.  Posedion closed his eyes for a moment  before opening  them again face determined as he turned to look at his immortal wife and his immortal son,Triton, both faces equally determined. "Right."

"HERMES!!! Message our children let them know in case of war," said Athena as she and her brethren readied for a meeting with their Asgardian counterparts.

 Then all the beings in the throne room disappeared  in a flash of  blinding  white light  before appearing  in Asgard with a gravely  injured  Percy and confused  Avengers who were stumbling  around in a slight daze on a different  plane of existence, aka the broken Bifrost bridge landing site.

Thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance however it was not caused by Thor's hammer. No it was caused by a older deity  who has no problem smiting those who upset him with a lightning bolt. The only thing stopping the lightning deity of Greek and Roman mythology  was his wife's calming arm wrapped around his left shoulder. (He didn't  want to be sleeping  on the couch again.)

Heimdall pulled out his sword from its sheath and held it in front of him in a threatening manner. Ares just stepped forward  and lowered his black tinted glasses a fraction  down his scarred face. The action was more than enough to cause the sword in the Bifrost guardian's hand to burn red hot causing the piece of metal to fall to the ground  and  melt  into a steaming puddle of silvery  goo.

Readjusting his glasses back into place Ares and the rest of the Olympians  turned their attention  to the mortal heroes who snapped back into focus and adopted a defensive positions in front  of  the enemy.

 "Listen and listen well Punks your about to meet your maker," Ares says as he  grins in a dark manner and cracks both his knuckles to get the message  through.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THOR, SON OF ODIN, THE BRINGER OF THUNDER AND LIGHTNING, THE PRINCE OF ASGARD!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger ;) to keep you asking for more.  
> If this seems a bit choppy I apologize I have been working on and off dividing my attention between all of my stories so I'm a bit confused on what goes where. Again I apologize if this is sloppy.


End file.
